User talk:Fegaxeyl
20:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Just posted that message to start your page up! Tabbo things I will give you my ideas, for real rules, you should talk to Chia as he is who makes them, i think you should avoid sexual topics, it's ok if you censor the words, but it's still anoying and can give people a bad impression of you, you can see an example of censored content in Emote:Touching Down Below, you may make the articles, but it will gain you the wrong reputation, also there is a new policy that permits people to do an article with the same name of the one other person made, or duplicating the article's name, yes, you can do it per the policy, but i strongly discourage you from doing it, its anoying and hateful, you wouldn't like it if someone did it to you, so don't use the same article name from another user, even if you respect the policy, people just WONT like it, i think that's all, thank you for your atention. Have a nice day! 02:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) My Fan-fiction Ok, um, for example the Touching Down Below one? On this wiki, sexual stuff is not recommended, not diallowed. Whats disallowed is inappropriate language and actual sexual stuff like Pornography itself. Like Jigo said above, what I put in might earn me a bad reputation, but, overall, sexual stuff is allowed. Thanks for taking notice anyway, Emos Talk to me 08:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I've only got 2 pages out of a heap of articles that I have made that are involved with sex, and I don't plan on creating any more. 07:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Coral Rocks Thanks for the compliment on my image! I've been getting that a lot. But anyways, would you like me to add stuff to it?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 12:17, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Polls and Coal Rocks To create a poll you put and tags like this: Do you like pie? yes no it will make something like this: Do you like pie? yes no I will gladly contribute to your article! 15:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) To have it so other users can edit your article, just add Category:Free-edit Articles to the article at the bottom. 20:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Ok, I'll contribute to it. I just need to think of something first - I usually plan my Fan Fiction before I write it. 07:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I've done a bit of work on it - don't worry - none of them have to do with sex. 07:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) The New Role-Play Hey Fegaxeyl, how are you, good idea to make the article of the Coal Rocks, i came here to ask if you would like to join RuneScape - Regicide, the new Role-Play that i am organizing, give it a try and Enlist your character! 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 18:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Regicide I stole it because we cant have you blasting Cybermen before the great upgrading program (currently there are only 20 in RS, but they will force to King Lance to lure the people of RS into the machines, making the Cybermen a new army). Maybe you can steal it back when the army has been created. It wouldnt be much of a battle with only 20 Cybermen. Arnie 19:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Putting the "Fun" in "Fun Fiction" To do a text based adventure, which are quite fun to make, make the first article (let's say, "Super-Adventure!"). Once that's made, make links of possible choices (Kill the instructor!). Once the links are made, make those pages, make choices out of links, and repeat. After a while, pages will either need to end with a "You just died!" or "You won!". If there's no ending(s), no one would finish. After a while, there may be as much as 200 pages, if it's that in-depth. A good text-based adventure I worked on for a while was Blankothe3rd's "RuneScape Life". That has, I believe, at least 120 pages. 21:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Heya! Glad to see you are back, thanks for joining, if you want color, just add and where color is the color you would like to add. 23:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) To add categories, you must put Category:Categorynamehere in your article, to make a category sub-category of another, you must add the category you want to be the subcategory in the other one. 19:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Reference permission request May I make a reference to The Coal Rocks in my article, King Byolni Adsrongi? 03:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Categories Creating categories is just like creating pages. On a page, just put in Categoy:whateveryouwanthere. Arnie 11:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Cyber Lord I hav a picture of the Cyber-Lord, which can be seen on the Regicide poster i made. Arnie 13:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Fegaxeyl, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! RE: Treo Please don't take this personally, but i think it doesn't fits with the character, Treo is not very intelligent, he maybe doesn't even deserves being in the King's Order, maybe other person, like Lance or Jigo... 23:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Time for action In the article it says that King Howart Adsrongi (his father) was born in 140. 06:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Your Adventure Could i join in the making of the fight with an evil warrior? 17:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC) GDG Can i make my character, Mutra Achilos, an agent of the Gielinor defenders group? Arnie 15:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Btw, Mutra is a human. Arnie 16:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Wilderness Wars What would you be planning on adding to my "Wilderness Wars" saga? I have most everything planned out in my head, but just not put on paper (or electrons, in this case). Also, to make directory templates... I don't really know. I just copy and paste someone else's, and edit it to do what I'd need it to do. My Template:WildernessWars was a copy of my other Template:ChiaDirect (short for "Chiafriend12's Directory"), which was copied from another template. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Rule play It was me, who said, "Just please don't start too many role-plays. If you do, you may end up with a load of abandoned role-plays.", in case you are wondering. I don't think Stevenyean's "The War Of Nagili" should be removed. It doesn't break any rules as far as I know, and it was just made the other day, and for all we know, everyone could get involved in it. I do, though, think rules about starting role-plays should be made, perhaps based on how many active contributors there are. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Disturbing material An unregistered editor, 70.21.255.119, made the page. 03:10, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank God, yes. Also, in case you want to know, Charitwo notified me on #rswiki that an inter-wiki "spambot" as (s)he specified it, made the page on multiple wikis. 10:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competition That's a good idea! Perhaps, though, it could not just be a naval fleet, but some sort of armed force? Eh, it's up to you, so do whatever you want with it. You may want to make a thread advertising it so people can get started on making a fleet. To make a signature, make a signature page. For me, I use Template:Signatures/Chiafriend12. Some people use things like "User:Fegaxeyl/Sig" if they don't want their signature in the mainspace. After making a page, go to , and go to the "Nickname:" box, and enter in the name of the template you're using. After that, just put " ~~~~~" after each post. 10:22, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :About signatures, i can make you a signature in a template, just tell to me how you would like it in my talk page, if you would like to use others' images, you must ask for permission first, and about that activity you proposed, i would like to judge, and another prize would be like having it to show in the main page, that would be cool. 19:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I think you should do most of the planning, since it's your idea. If you really want me to decide, I will. 06:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking for some minutes and come with this ideas for the name: * Marines and Pirates (a little childish) * RuneScape Naval Union * "Create a RuneScapian Naval Fleet!" (Like the name of a show or something) * Leaders of the sea, People of the sea, Kings of the sea, Dogs of the sea (you get the idea...) * "My Fleet is better than yours!" (Heheh, just kidding) * RSFFW "Best Fleet Article" Competition (just in case we don't come up with anything) About advertising, say me how would you like it and i will try to do it. 17:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Since you want me to plan its start and end times, how about it starts on January 20th, and closes on February 1st? Perhaps specified judges would rate each article, and the article with the best rates gets appointed as the winner on February 8th? That'd give the judges a week to decide how they judge articles. 02:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC)~ I'm glad to see you liked the name I proposed, i'll try to do that poster you propose!, I'll tell you when it's done. 16:22, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : Hope you like it! If you would like to make some changes... say to me or to any other person. EDIT: I used a greater letter size, but i couldn't make it thinner, sorry. 17:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) If you want, Fegaxeyl, you can move it to the "RuneScape Fan Fiction:" namespace, making it an official competition of the wiki. Signatures/Chiafriend12 22:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be joining for sure! *Mr. Garrison 10:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) New Story Serial Hi, i have made a new story serial: Time Fractures. It is not a role-play, but a story serial made by yours truly. I would like to use your characters of the GDG to be the good guys, and maybe when the time comes, you can write some episodes of your own? The story serial is still under construction, bear in mind. See the rules and stuff on the article itself. Arnie 11:08, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, I got the idea from Primeval. Arnie 18:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Not like a script, but as how you would write out a TV show summary on the internet (but including some dialogue). Arnie 09:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) You could write one up that I made up, but it would be better if you made one up, and adding it to the episode list on the article. :Actually, it would be better if you made a few up yourself. I already have lots planned anyway. Arnie 10:06, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Danger of the Dorgeshuun Could you write up Danger of the Dorgeshuun for me? Look at the synopsis to know what its about. Its because Iam working on The Tentacled Terror, A Master Ally and From Karda Nui with Hate. Thanx. Arnie 17:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Well, ok then, but please remember the message above. I hate edit conflicts! Arnie 17:26, 21 January 2008 (UTC) The title sequence will be a series of pictures, like most title sequences. I will get write up to drawing pcitures. Arnie 17:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry, i didn't find your message earlier. You could look up Ardougne and Dorgeshuun history in the Runescape knowledge base. If you still dont wanna do it, you can do The Tentacled Terror, but below is a list of events that I want you write up; *Port Sarim boats sunk and eaten by octopus-type creature called Krakalos. *The GDG are attacked, but fail to catch or kill it. *They dispatch a submarine and find it. *Submarine attacked. *Krakalos killed by torpedoes. Hoped they helped, Arnie 19:33, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Deathworms Sorted. Anyway, the best episode of Time Fractures so far has just been written. Alien vs GDG. Based on Alien vs predator. It will also be a memorable episode. Arnie 16:58, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Fancy in a Fireight all users can change page-names, just click move near the top. AVGDG Its set in October, year 184. Arnie 16:33, 25 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Spin offs Holiday specials, a movie and a spin-off series would be fine. Arnie 12:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) You didn't need to ask, but the actual time fractures are called anomalies. They are only described as time fractures. Sure, you can create these articles Arnie 15:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) My posters are only made in paint, but I might start it on one later. Arnie 16:41, 31 January 2008 (UTC) RE: It's all over! Disqualification? I think that won't be needed. How about you just look at the last revision before the cut-off time? 19:46, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Okay, sure. 20:00, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Rewind, Fast forward Well, but what type of certificate? like a medal? or what? give me your ideas and i'll see if I can. P.D.: I can't hide it, I will keep it as a surprise to you too, Lol... 22:58, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Quick question, must the medals be big or small? 18:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I will try to do it, today I got a little restricted in my computer use, so I'll try, when is the prize-giving day? 00:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Post another message when you have put them up and i will answer when I have seen them. 21:33, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I saw them, they're nice, I'll make posters for the most improtant and medals for the others, I'm making them later, you can hide the prizes now. 20:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm uploading them more or less at 2:30 EST, I got to go to english class, When are you giving the results? 14:54, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::They're ready, just tell me when and they'll be in (Hope you like the colors, I got a bit random on them). 21:28, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I think we should let the authors place them where they want, they might not want them in their userpages, still, putting the medals and awards is a little tiring, could you do it for me? I'm a bit lazy now... 16:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Notice Please see my article for the new competion, Leaders of the Sea.It's Spirit Navy Of Souls.The reason I put this on your talk page is so that you don't forget. Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The story so far... The Federation of Fear ( Angeror's lot) were heading towards RS on a ship. They then did many chaotic things around Lumby, Draynor, and the Grand Exchange. The Misfits (My chars) are on a quest for the 5 objects of power, which will create the Death sabre, the only weapon to be able to kill Angeror. The spirit of john Dixon came and black-mailed Grim, so he's now working for The Assassin (mine). The Assassin has remembered that he helped create the Universe, and that he is immortal. Hope that helps! I saw what you did with my Mt. Titainia pic, so I was wondering, could you do me a picture of the Draconic Plane? It's just like a giant, dragon city. with a massive church inh the centre. In a desperate plea, Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for expressing your interest in Idea. --Yunzhong Hou 15:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Oops I forgot how to make those little brown bars at the top of the page with a message in, so I went to your user-page, cause I knew you had one. When I copied the brown box, I must have copied your property template by accident! And yes, I know, I've got one on my page, but I was in a hurry, and because I was working on a competition, you came straight into my head. RE: Hack How do you know he's been hacked? I haven't seen any bad edits done by him yet. If he ever "goes bad" I'll block the account and communicate with him via his talk page until the whole possible thing is resolved. 23:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I changed my message to, "This Guy's Insane" when Yunzhong Hou signed PARPOP last weekend and I returned from my temporary break. It was purely a joke. Now I look at it, I see no sane person would actually put that therein the first place. RE: ROTAO Lets see.... Zantroz fails to assassinate the Assassin at Trollheim. The Federation of Fear had just blown up white wolf mountain, and Angeror has raped a young lady (see chapter 23). Is that enough for you? Arnie 09:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Torchwood and the GDG can't actually team up, because Torchwood are extremely secretive and because they prefer not to. Anyway, whatever the situation, Torchwood will always stay under Varrock. But I suppose when the GDG are dealing with an impossible enemy, he can always call on Captain Torack Joblar. Arnie 14:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Since I know you like writing... I was wondering if you'd be interested in contributing episode(s) to my story series called Morytania. I've written the first four and evil dude is writing story 5, if you're wondering what the stories are like take a look see at the first story, "Welcome to Morytania". By the way, am I right in saying you invented a lot of the elements of Time Fractures? Because I love writing for it! If you're interested in having a go at writing, then give us a message but take a look at the rules for writing (they're strict-ish but keep all the stories flowing neatly while being individual and relevant to the series). Hope to hear from you! Mr. Garrison 20:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Awards Thanks for the reminder. I kind of forgot. I'll get to that now. 09:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I can't really find a good spot for it on the main page. Would a congratulations via sitenotice be acceptable? 09:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Clearup Please do! I'm still learning English so my grammar may be horrible, I won't be on the wiki on weekdays any more, I'm on today beacause I'm sick. Hope it doesn't take alot of work! 13:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty happy with your work, about the series, I will keep them myself, you're right, it's a lot of work, If you'd like, you can erase the spoiler every week if I haven't changed it, always remember to look at the date! If you want, put a chapter idea on my talk page and I'll look if it could be made as a chapter in the series. 21:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Re:What if? Yes, I'd love to have a go! By the way, are they written as stories (like Time Fractures and Morytania) or articles? Mr. Garrison 20:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Series of articles I was wondering if you wanted to establish a series of articles on RuneScape having formed differently, (i.e. something like the capital not being Varrock and the cities having different names. Mr. Garrison 22:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) How about Zamorak's winning brought the chaos of Civil War and such, and turned the goblins evil (they destroyed Draynor) and Morytania and the Wilderness' continents (or kingdoms) formed differently across time so they are bigger and much more powerful, with Lower/Upper Asgarnia considered "the safe lands" or something like that. Mr. Garrison 11:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Mr. Garrison 12:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) So what should I do with my WI articles? Mr. Garrison 12:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) How about Lumbridge is a small town of money hungry Zamorakians (i.e. the fishing business) and the Civil War was a battle over money and religion with two denominations of Zamorakism, one which does things one way and the other does it the other way. The kingdom could have then become separated and now they are pretty much isolated but still follow Zamorak. Mr. Garrison 12:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I've rewritten the Civil War stuff and will get to work on the locations soon. By the way, would you be interested in writing a story for my series? Mr. Garrison 16:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, but if ever you wanna write one don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, could What if...? possibly allow new locations to be added in or an alternate geography? Mr. Garrison 16:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna create an article on the Wildy but calling it the Holy Land or something similar, with Morytania as the Holy Kingdom because where they're cursed in this world they'd be worshipped in the alternate Zammy timeline. Mr. Garrison 17:43, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds I know you don't need to ask permission to write for Two Worlds but I thought I should seeing as I'd be using characters you created. So, may I write an episode? Mr. Garrison 17:22, 25 February 2008 (UTC) The Primeval finale was better than last years. Anyway, I would like to write some episodes for Two worlds. Arnie 17:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) A question... Where can I recommend an idea for a role-play? I've never created (or participated in one before), my idea is one called "Journeys to the Ends of the World" and it would be in four parts (possibly). There would be voyages to the distant lands of RuneScape, such as the far far west of the ogre and elven lands, the far south of the desert, the far north of the polar regions and the far sail to the Eastern Lands. Mr. Garrison 19:20, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll break it down into two parts, south/west, north/east RE: 70.145.234.78 I asked him to stop. If he continues, I'll block him. 19:28, 25 February 2008 (UTC) (Two edit conflicts!) :Oh, sorry. ToaBionicle sent me a message about an IP claiming articles to be his. I think I had both your and ToaBionicle's talk pages out, and clicked on the wrong +. 20:20, 25 February 2008 (UTC) An Idea Shouldn't the articles you are creating be abreviated with WI1 (What if ? 1), so that other people can make similarly thought ideas with different turning points? E.G, WI1 = What if Zamorak won the God Wars?, By User:Fegaxeyl WI2 = What if Gnomes took over RuneScape, By User:Example RE: Recruitment drive #I have no real vote whether we should continue partnership with Call of Duty Fan Fiction. It's nice to have partners, but there's no activity there. We should have a vote on it on a thread or something. #We could do that simply by making a thread over on the main RuneScape Wiki's forums. There's lots of new forum-goers and some new wikians since this was founded before Christmas. You're welcome to make the thread, or I will if you don't want to. 17:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Random page Hi, I was just wondering how you did that random page thing on your user page.--25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 18:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, ok thanks.--25px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Squids Ok Brysworth will be blackmailed by the squids to find the orb of riches. I wont do any killing off, dont worry. Arnie 19:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, alright then. Anyway, I have planned two more episodes of Two Worlds, one being loosely based on Torchwood's "Dead Man Walking" episode. Arnie 20:50, 1 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Spam ToaBionicle beat me to it. Thanks for telling me though. 16:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) RE: New series? That's a good idea! But what would we call it though... Speaking of my Golathia stuff, I really need to get to working on those articles. I'll go try to do that now. 16:53, 8 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Copying The Identical Fiction Policy allows more than one person to create an article about something, eliminating a "first come first served" feeling. An example, and the only use of it so far, is Dragon platebody. But yes, originality in competitions should happen. 20:51, 8 March 2008 (UTC) In other news, you now have rollback rights! You can now revert other peoples' edits with a single click. 20:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) The Top Bar The Top bar is called Mediawiki:Sitenotice (I think). Being a Media Wiki page, only admins can edit it, so contact one if you want it changed. :Sorry I didn't answer earlier, but I get a lot of messages. MediaWiki:Sitenotice is the name of the bar, and ToaB is right, only admins can edit it. Arnie 18:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) RE: RS Big Brother? Are you talking about the "Big brother is watching you." book that was titled "1984" or something? I've never heard of a "Big Brother house" thing. 20:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Signatures Your sig is fine, but the pictures need to be smaller. I suggest shrinking them to 14px. Also, make your name normal size. Reading the message above, I could help organize Big Brother. I have watched it a lot last year, year before and so on. Arnie 21:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Permission Sure. 22:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Timetable I didn't knew such a thing existed, how can I put one in my page? I think is a nice idea, please help me as you can. 02:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RE: New series info Here's what I've worked up. Characters This may be unoriginal, but I had an idea of making the characters based off of the Band of Brothers characters. The following list is only in the order that I remembered the characters. I put a question mark wherever I couldn't come up with a name of someone. Locations/plots So, sometime in the Sixth Age, some island in the far North is discovered. The inhabitants of the island, who are technologically in the Fifth Age. The inhabitants are warring, and declare war on Kandarin, the kingdom who owned the ship that discovered the island. So, 11th Airborne Division (it's the 101st without the zero) is formed to airdrop into the island during the night, take out the defenses, so the main invasion force can invade more safely. Of one of the regiments, Company 5 ("E" is the fifth letter in the alphabet) is training, and is who the story focuses on. They are in training for the first episode or two. They then airdrop via some flying device, possible just a bunch of big hot air balloons, into enemy territory after midnight, but before dawn. They then take out a bunker (instead of the artillery battery that was so in the show) that was picking off lots of infantry men on the beach. Then they take one of the towns on the beach (like Carentan). After taking it, they have to hold the forests just on the outside of town from any possible counterattacks. Instead of going to another town and taking that (seen in Band of Brothers part four), they are pushed back from the forests outside of the beach town, and are force to keep the beach town. After holding the town, they advance past the forest into a field (like the dike in part five). They run into some enemy troops, and take them out. Once the field was taken, they have the first half of the island. In the middle, there is a range of tall mountains (like the Battle of the Bulge seen in parts six and seven). They have to go through, but get cut off from their supplies, and go dangerously low on food. They are forced to take a mountain village (like Foy). They take it, and get food from the inhabitants. A few days after taking the village, the rest of the division punches through to Company 5. The boys of Company 5 are taken off the line, restocked, resupplied and given replacements. After being off the line for a while, they are moved back on the line to reinforce other soldiers of the 11th Airborne Division who took a half a town, with the other half occupied by enemies (like Eindhoven in part eight). While in the partially-controlled town, they go on a rescue operation (like the patrol in the show). They rescue one guy, but also lose a guy (like how they lost Jackson). Then, they storm the capital of the island or something. Title I can't really think of a title. 22:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I like "Warriors in Arms". It's like the game, "Brothers in Arms". I added more names, like you requested. I italicized all new names. Phew. Yeah, there you have it. 04:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Future Horrors I like the way you spruced up the page about the Future Horrors, but don't over-do it please. Arnie 07:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) RE: "Abuse of power" Oh, a good question. Power abuse can often lead to getting the abuser banned, and stripped of admin powers. Power abuse is, but is not limited to: *Deleting random articles. *Intimidating others with your abilities. *Banning random people. *Vandalizing with the help of rollback. What power abuse isn't: *Deleting your own articles, since you are more or less requesting yourself to delete your own articles. 16:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC) If you have the time... If you're interested in writing an episode I've left four blank spaces for new writers. Mr. Garrison 22:56, 24 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Torchwood Torchwood don't feel anger towards the GDG, or want to have a war. They are just ignorant towards the GDG, even though they have the same purposes. And Torchwood are more solitary, they prefer to do things their way, aka make allies with aliens instead of killing them. Arnie 19:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, i didn't know. Torchwood did befriend some hostile aliens (via the Blade chip), including a Xenomorph, a Deathworm and a Scorpozi. These three now work for Torchwood. Arnie 19:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) If desperate times call for desperate measures, then yes. Anyway, me & Mr. Garrison are planning a new story serial soon about Torchwood. But this is only when all Time Fractures, Two Worlds and Morytania episodes have been fully written and finished. Arnie 19:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Just read your message to Mr Garrison. This new series is solely based on the real televison show Torchwood, and it is not the continuation of VttEotW. Its just about "the misshaps and adevntures" of Torack and his team. You dont have to cancel Voyage, for probably the Torchwood series will be set years after Voyage. Arnie 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) The Evil Dude has got the right idea there. Voyage will continue but with John, Stanley and Mr Baxter possibly sailing with Torchwood to finish their journey around the world (it's not over yet). At the end of part one I propose for the two parties to unite so that the roleplay will be closer linked than all over the place, with the Torchwood serial set after Voyage Part Two. Mr. Garrison 17:54, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Fegaxeyl, I have just added a plot twister in Voyage. Arnie 19:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Flaw in the Plan Hmm, good idea, I think I'll yoink that idea. Arnie 18:33, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Also, are you going to introdue Bruce into Two Worlds? Arnie 19:40, 27 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Possible role play The doomsday clock one seems appealing to me. Anyway, this possible role-play should be kept in the normal Runiverse, so many future characters of mine can refer back to that event. BTW, its gonna take a long time to complete all TW (Theres only like 5 planned out stories, one complete), Morytania (Mr Garrison has already planned out 5 volumes) and Torchwood Gielinor is going to start until these are finished (unless I wish otherwise). You should release this role-play sooner than you planned, or else someone else might beat you to it. Arnie 09:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Only if you ask the person who made it, and they give you permission. Anyway, I have just started an episode schedule for Torchwood Gielinor. Add some episodes you want to plan out, but leave some spaces for Mr. Garrison. Arnie 10:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Names I quite like Voyage to the Unknown Realms, very intriguing... Plus this time we should all think about creating one big location each for each few chapters, then we can use this locations over and over in other projects. Btw, as for Morytania, I'm only doing Volume 2 then I'm gonna give it a break to focus on other projects before Volume 3 begins.. Mr. Garrison 16:16, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Goblin pictures. Goblins.png btw why cant you upload them? RE: Fleet of the Doomed I'd rather write it thanks, because it will have a very complex plot. If you read the synopsis, Drauss has to solve a very unique puzzle to stop a bomb detonating. I only added the spaceship battle to make it look cooler. Arnie 19:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea, I thought the Adiposes were a bit more Teletubby material, but it was still a good plot. In FotD, Drauss opens the bomb shell and finds a pill, which he eats. He then turns into adiposes. Just joking. Arnie 19:40, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Just wondering... Shall I save you a slot to write a Morytania story if you're interested? Just wondering. Mr. Garrison 14:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) No problem, I see what you mean. I'm starting work on a surreal sort of adventure/comedy series soon, but I'm still working on it. Is Two Worlds the last of the Time Fractures franchise? I was wondering as I might have an idea for another spin-off from it. Mr. Garrison 16:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Future Armageddon Hmmm... how about this. I will write the first half of Future Armageddon, you write the next half. Then the following story, Warrior's Wrath, will be written by me. And besides, you always have a few stories to write yourself (like Love and Hate and Chase). Arnie 17:00, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Im sorry, but I have that two-parter already properly planned out in my mind. I'll get around to writing it soon. But if you want more TF stories to write, there are a few left that I probably won't work on until I have finished the finale (Paradox Ultima). Arnie 15:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Stories Idea Hey Fegaxeyl, I'd like to share this idea with you. How about writing some collaborative story series about a group of White Knights in missions throught RuneScape, fighting rebel groups and all those things, I've just thought of 4 characters (Random invented names actually) that could be in: - Lt. Erik Meadows: His weapons are a longsword, a shield and a spear, excels at shield abilities and defensive combat. - Lt. Casio London (Yes, he again): His weapons are a Paladin Sword, a magic crossbow (machine gun-like)and a two-handed sword, a good fighter with many ways to attack. - Cpl. Richard Brinks: His weapons are a magic crossbow (like Casio's), a long range crossbow and a semi-automatic magic crossbow, a great ranger and fighter. - Pvt. Mark Randalff: His weapons are a longsword, a rapier and a horse whistle (used to call a horse, not really a weapon), a scout, very fast and excelent horse rider. Message me if you're interested, and we'll keep discussing. 21:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :AHHHH!!! I had written a long explainatory text and my Internet fell... I'll resume the things :I'm glad you're interested, I'll now answer your questions: *Yes, we can leave it in a "stand by" state, we can make previews and such things. *Yes, I'm going to read Warriors in Arms. *There will be like 6 main characters, the others will be filler soldiers. *I'm thinking about a plot, I'll comunicate it to you when I have it ready. *The Missions (1 Mission, 1 Chapter) will be divided in: ::Briefing: A letter by Casio explaining the mission. ::Development: A common chapter. ::Aftermath: An interview done to each of the main characters, explaining the results of the mission. Please give me feedback. Chao 20:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Opening Scene Yeah, I'll slip in a scene with Zell and a few references throughout the episode. Mr. Garrison 18:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC)